


Blankets and Pillows

by lemon_boie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Autistic Fitz, Bus Kids - Freeform, Canon Autistic Character, F/M, Fidget toy, Frozen (2013) References, Lighthouse, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Past StaticQuake, Platonic Cuddling, Spring Fling Fic Exchange, everyone gets along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_boie/pseuds/lemon_boie
Summary: My part for the AoS Spring Fling fic exchange for 101places!!I hope you like it, it was hard keeping the secret from you xtchggvhb





	Blankets and Pillows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [101places](https://archiveofourown.org/users/101places/gifts).



The bunker was empty, Daisy was unsure where anyone was, it was never empty. What was happening? Something was deeply wrong, she could feel it.

Daisy was looking for someone, anyone, for a good five minutes before she heard a voice behind her. A familiar voice. _No, it couldn’t be?_ Daisy turned around fast enough to gain whiplash. No one was there, but when she turned back around, she saw him. _Lincoln. Why was Lincoln here?_

“Lincoln? How are you here? ...You died!”

“As you can see I’m not,” Lincoln replied deadpan. The lack of emotion was worrying and scary. He took a step to Daisy, Daisy couldn’t move. Lincoln reached for her arm slowly. Daisy couldn’t help but raise her arm for him. She was still in shock about him being right in front of her. 

When his hand was close enough, he suddenly snatched her arm, and at that exact moment that his hand harshly gripped her arm, alarms blared, and when Daisy looked at Lincoln, he looked entirely different.

His face covered in blood, his eyes looked dead, cold. His expression is calm but highly evident with anger. He then pulled her close, but not in a friendly or romantic way.

“I shouldn’t be dead, my death was SHIELD’s fault. And it was your fault that I ended up there. It’s your fault I died.” Lincoln taunted in a whisper into her one ear. “Now, I’ve come to return the favour. And I intend ” Lincoln slammed a hand onto her shoulder and pushed her to the floor, hard. 

She never hit the floor. 

Daisy all but let out a shout and a yelp as she suddenly awoke, she remained unaware of what happened. She shot up in a panic, breathing heavy. Her hands grasping her hair as she pulled it trying to ground herself. 

It took her a couple of moments before she eased her breathing somewhat, her heart was still racing, she continued to inhale and exhale deeply through her nose and mouth. She sat in her bed, Daisy pulled her legs in, and shook, she leaned her head between her knees, continuing to breathe deeply to remain in control. She felt tears well up in her eyes, she rubbed her eyes to get them away. Daisy sat on her bed and tried to calm herself down. 

About five minutes later, Daisy gave a deep sigh and hauled herself out of bed. She checked the time, it was close to 1 am, too early to tell anyone, everyone else would be asleep. She didn’t really want to go anywhere but there was too much negative energy in her bunk and she knew that she wasn’t going to go to sleep again. 

Daisy made her way to where the team spent free time. It was almost like a living room, a TV, comfy sofas, and all. Daisy’s hands still shook and her walking the halls alone reminded her all too much of her nightmare. Her hands still shook with slight panic from her awakening.

Daisy got to the room, she decided to watch a film. She went to the shelf where the DVDs and blu-rays were kept. There weren’t many but enough. Daisy made it through her muddled mind to pick out a film. She chose Frozen, it may be a kids film, but it was still a comforting favourite and there was nothing wrong with that.

Daisy inserted the film into the DVD player. She grabbed the remote then settled back on the sofa, she grabbed a convenient blanket that was draped over the sofa and wrapped it around herself. Daisy clicked play and the movie began.

Daisy was enjoying the film but the panic wasn’t going away very easily. She still felt shaky and on the verge of an anxiety attack. Daisy was trying to get it off her mind but was struggling, a lot. She contemplated telling someone but decided against it.

It was about 3:30 am when she saw the light in the hallway outside of the room turn on. Daisy muted the TV and went to see who was there. 

Daisy almost walked into Jemma as Jemma walked into the room Daisy was in. Daisy immediately let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Daisy? What are you doing up?” Jemma asked, moving her hair out of her face. Jemma was in her pj’s with a bed head just like Daisy. Daisy was reluctant to say, not sure what to. 

“Uh, couldn’t sleep. Yeah.” Daisy crossed her arms to hide her shaky hands. 

Jemma moved to the side slightly, leaning against the doorway and yawning and then noticed Daisy had crossed her arms, Jemma raised a brow wondering why, as it was an almost defensive gesture. Jemma looked back to Daisy’s face and in the new light that Jemma gave her when she leaned against the doorway, she could see Daisy was pale with teary eyes, her breathing hitching slightly. Jemma immediately went into her concerned mode and stood up straight.

“Daisy, are you okay? You look pale. Are you sick?” Jemma moved towards Daisy. Daisy stepped back slightly, realising that her guard had broken that easily, she found herself unable to hold it anymore. Jemma noticed Daisy was trembling. Daisy shook her head and opened her mouth as if she wanted to speak but couldn’t find her words, her watery eyes now letting out tears. _Looks like an anxiety attack._ Jemma thought, standing still to not alarm Daisy. Jemma knew she had to help however lowered her voice calmly. “Can I touch you?” Daisy nodded,” Okay, okay. Just sit down. It’s alright.” Jemma soothed, slowly moving forward and guiding Daisy back to the sofa. 

Daisy and Jemma sat down on the couch in the room. Daisy immediately hid her head in her hands and let out a shaky sigh. Jemma hesitantly rubbed her back. 

“Let it out, it’s okay,” Jemma spoke softly. Daisy tried to hold her tears back but couldn’t do it anymore since the first tear fell, her sobs started to become loud. Jemma hummed a soft and slow tune while slowly placing her hand around Daisy for comfort. Jemma slowly pulled Daisy to lean against her. Daisy leaned her head into Jemma’s shoulder as she cried. Jemma let her let it out. Hoping she’d feel better somewhat afterwards.

The two sat like that for a good fifteen minutes, Daisy now resting her cheek on Jemma’s shoulder, Jemma gently stroking Daisy’s hair. Daisy’s crying had now stopped and she was left with a headache, still breathing irregularly due to the anxiety attack and crying, but was calming down. Whether that was caused by her exhaustion or not, Daisy was unsure. 

They had rearranged slightly within ten minutes, Daisy was now laying on Jemma’s lap with Frozen now resumed playing. They’d soon heard more footsteps from the same direction that Jemma had come from. They both knew who it was. Fitz. 

Fitz came to the doorway, looked at the two, then to the tv, then back at the two. He was trying to figure out what was going on.

“Woke up and you were gone, Simmons. Wondered where you went.” Fitz admitted, wiping his eyes tiredly, he then looked at Daisy. “You okay, Daisy?”

“Mmm,” Daisy gave a half-hearted response, she tried to say yes but just had no energy to do so. She also couldn’t bring herself to say no. Jemma shook her head, she knew Daisy wasn’t looking at her. Fitz understood right away, he sat in front of Daisy on the floor, while she lay on the couch, but made sure he didn’t block her view from the film.

The film was nearing its end, the three now closer cuddled together, Simmons had now readjusted herself so that she and Daisy were both lying down, Fitz remained where he was, but Daisy was now playing with his hair slightly, a feat she knew he was okay with and liked it also. 

Fitz had an idea that may help Daisy. Whenever he felt anxious, which was a lot, he used fidget items. He wanted to go and get his favourite one for her. His blue fidget spinner. Daisy, however, was still playing with his hair slightly so Fitz had to tell her he needed to get up.

“Daisy? Do you mind if I get up? Need the loo.” Fitz didn’t want to tell her where he was going until he got back.

“Oh, yeah sure!” Daisy smiled a bit, showing that she was probably starting to feel better, which was a good thing but he still wanted to grab it for her. Fitz smiled back before getting up and hurried off. 

Daisy went back to a slight frown, Jemma was leaning back and was thinking of ideas to cheer Daisy up. Her best idea concluded to having the trio exchanging past humorous stories of childhood and in school. Jemma may know a lot of Fitz’s and vice versa but they make them both laugh each time it gets brought up. Though Jemma knew none of Daisy’s and wasn’t sure if Daisy knew any from Fitz and her. 

“Say, Daisy? Do you have any funny stories from your childhood? Or from school even?” Jemma asked.

“A few! What about you?” Daisy perked up and shuffled a bit to make herself more comfortable.

“Loads! Fitz has good ones too. What are your best ones?” Jemma smiled, adjusting herself to be more alert.

“I have great ones, especially from school, even though I was schooled in the Orphanage. Unfortunately, I don’t remember too much from my childhood specifically. And the other kids were often too scared to act out with the nuns. _But_ there were a few instances.” Daisy looked at Jemma, “one being that every now and then, the nuns had to bring in someone else to teach. We had a replacement teacher in English class, they didn’t know what they were doing but made us all read a book together out loud. Can’t remember which one, but wasn’t the bible. Some of the boys in my lesson decided to poke fun, they read the book really slow and made sure to mispronounce every other word. They could read fine, but decided to do it to be disruptive. The replacement thought they were just stupid and literally unable to read. It was quite funny and I’m surprised that they didn’t catch on with how many of us laughed.” Daisy smiled, it was a rare good memory.

Jemma gave a grin back, “sounds funny, though if that happened to me, I’m pretty sure I’d be more annoyed than amused. Even though I left school early, I still had some comprehensive school stories-”, Jemma noticed Daisy’s confused face, “high school stories. Had an English teacher who wasn’t the best at teaching. She got sent into a breakdown in the first lesson with my class just because someone was repeatedly calling her name for assistance among the usual class chatter. Now, I for one, do not like noise, but she was a teacher, it was her job to deal with noisy kids! Of course, the class saw her as weak hearted after that.”

Fitz was standing in the doorway, “exchanging school stories are we?” He smiled. “One of mine is that I had a physics teacher, he was that mad scientist type. We were getting on with our assignments when he out of nowhere starts making animal noises. Like cat meows mainly. I don’t know if he forgot that we were all there but he just did it for no apparent reason.”

Daisy laughed, “and here I thought that American teachers were the mad ones.” 

“I think all teachers can be mad, seen a few videos going around when I’ve had spare time. There’s this video of a teacher screaming about NO POMEGRANATES!” Fitz giggled, pulling a voice impression of the actual lady in the video. “Also! I got you this from my room Daisy. It sorta helps me when I feel overloaded?” Fitz handed Daisy the fidget toy, “it helps different people in different ways but I hope it helps you too!” 

Daisy took the object and examined it. The thought made her tear up a bit as she was still feeling slightly emotional. “This is thoughtful thank you.”

“If you like it, I can always show you where to get one!” Fitz smirked and squished himself next to Daisy, it was a three person couch but with Daisy laying on Jemma lap it took up most of the room. “I had a school trip once that was an hour or two on the bus. The kids were mad and it was chaos, I sat on my own. It was what? 15 years ago? Thereabouts anyway. Can’t remember much but I knew a few of the boys were going on about a white stained seat.” Fitz rolled his eyes and shuffled a bit, earning complaints from the other two.

“Fitz!”

“You’re making us uncomfortable now!”

“Come on!”

“Ow!”

Fitz raised his head, his movement stopping and gave them a visibly fake frown before it returned to a genuine smile. “This is probably pretty forward but I suggest we steal as many blankets and pillows as possible and make a cosy den on the floor.”

“That sounds like a great idea!” Jemma agreed, “what do you think Daisy?”

“It sounds fun, not something I’ve ever done or even heard of before. Let’s do it. Also, we leave out the dorms of those sleeping, yeah?” Daisy asked while Fitz was getting up,

“If you want, we can go in them if you want, but this is your idea if you get caught.” Fitz waited for Jemma and Daisy to get up.

“Sounds fair.” Daisy got up with Jemma up a second later.

“Alright, let's begin this pillow raid.” Jemma nodded feeling a bit nervous but otherwise excited for it.

May was trying to sleep but was feeling restless, just as she was about to nod off she heard voices outside her dorm. She recognised the voices of Fitz, Simmons and Daisy. May looked at the time, it was 3:27 am. _What the hell were they doing up at this time?_ May thought before her door opened, she pretended to be asleep, wondering if she should prank them or not. She decided to wait and see what they were up to. May felt some of her spare pillows and blankets being taken. May cracked open her eyes to catch a glimpse of who was taking them, she saw Daisy.

Daisy stole some of the blankets and pillows from May. She was still feeling slightly bad and let a sad frown slip on her lips, unaware that May was watching. She shook her head and replaced her expression with something more neutral, she turned to leave before glancing one look at May. Daisy realised she was awake, smirked at May’s behaviour and then left without a word.

May sat up after Daisy left her dorm, she then laid back down and decided to leave Daisy and the other two to whatever they were doing.

The three were back in the room with many more blankets and pillows than they expected. The lighthouse was big and they only looked on a few floors. They cleared a space on the floor and chucked all the blankets and pillows there.

It looked really soft and none of them could help diving on the blankets and pillows. They rolled themselves up in the blankets and ended up in a cuddle pile.

“I could get used to this,” Daisy admitted. “I’ll definitely have to have more nightmares in the future.” She teased, FitzSimmons were unsure how to react but they moved closer to her, the three of them cuddled together.

“We should probably get some more sleep and hope that we don’t have to wake up too early,” Simmons stated, the two nodded along. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Fitz said a second later

“Goodnight.” Daisy also said, “and thank you for being so helpful, it helped a lot. You guys are the best.” Daisy said happily, her head pressed against Simmons’ shoulder. She was graced with two sleepy mumbles as a reply. And it wasn’t long before Daisy herself fell asleep.

May was curious about what was going on and went to see about half an hour later. She saw Daisy Fitz and Simmons on the floor with so many blankets and pillows. May smiled to herself. A day off could never hurt. They deserved rest. 

And besides, how could you not think that sight was precious?

**Author's Note:**

> I started to lose motivation about half way through and have been working on it for a good while because of it, but I did a big mass earlier. I hope it's not obvious that I struggled through some parts.
> 
> I hope it's an okay read at least!!


End file.
